


Broken Toes & Heavy Heads

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory, betheflame



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chance Meetings, F/F, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Love Letters, Modern Royalty, Queen Pepper Potts, ballerina Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Queen Virginia Anne of Antelondia is exhausted and overwhelmed since the death of her husband and takes a covert trip to New York to see the Russian Ballet perform Swan Lake. A chance meeting the next day with the prima ballerina, Natasha Romanova, changes her life forever.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton (background), Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark (past)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This was written for the marvel rarepair bang!!! Thank you so much to betheflame for the art and prompt that inspired the fic and thank you to the mods for organizing the event!
> 
> as always thank u pip for the beta and comma knowledge
> 
> Thank you anyone who dealt with my screaming while writing this! This is my first time with this pairing and may have been a bit of a learning curve ~

_ “This isn’t your war to fight, Tony.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I know, Pep. But it’s gonna be mine to win.” _

Virginia remembered the words as if they had been exchanged yesterday. Their kingdom had been at war with the bordering lands for far too long, the other lords fighting more than their fair share and the Royal army suffering just as many losses. In a final act of desperation, Tony had taken his own knights into the fight. Sir Rogers had returned with news of victory, but the only part of Tony that had returned was his armor’s gauntlet. Virginia had fallen to her knees when Tony’s personal squire had presented her husband’s gauntlet to her. 

“Your highness-” 

Jarvis stopped short as he saw the queen slumped over her desk. Her head was in her hands and the papers in front of her were askew.

“Pepper…” Jarvis said again, softly.

Virginia looked up, her face blotchy and red from frustration and crying. She looked exhausted under her perfectly applied makeup and pressed hair. 

“What is it, J?” She asked with a sigh.   
  
“I- I don’t recall,” Jarvis said quietly. “My dear lady, are you taking care of yourself these days?”   
  
Virginia smiled bitterly. “How many more countries will offer their sympathies to me in this trying time? How many more noblemen and women will extend their healing prayers? How many more platitudes on royal letterheads must I endure?”   
  
Jarvis nodded. “I know. Anthony was a very well-known and well-liked man. A good king and a good man.”

“You don’t have to keep the illusion, Jarv.” Virginia chuckled through her exhaustion. “I know Tony drove you nuts from the time he was born.”

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t love him as much, albeit differently, as you do.” Jarvis offered her his arm to stand up. “The princess waits in her bedroom for you to put her to sleep.”

He escorted the queen until they reached the corridor leading to Princess Morgan’s quarters. 

“Thank you, Jarvis.” She took both his hand in hers. “For keeping me sane these days. And Tony loved you too, you know.”   
  
“I do, my lady. Now go, the future of your kingdom needs her bedtime story.” Jarvis bowed deeply at her before retreating down the hall towards his quarters. 

Virginia walked quietly into her daughter’s room, seeing the blue light of her night light illuminating the silhouette of her bed. The little girl didn’t seem to hear her coming up until she sat on the large bed next to her daughter. 

“Good night, little lady.” Virginia stroked the light brown hair that was fanned over the pillow. Morgan turned and looked at her, bathed in the blue light. “You’ve got daddy’s night light on, I see.”

Morgan nodded solemnly. “Makes him feel closer. Even though he is far away because he died.”   
  
Virginia smiled sadly. Morgan was so young and they had had to explain as best they could what had happened. Virginia counted her blessings that Morgan wasn’t of age yet so she didn’t have to deal with suitor requests on top of all the diplomacy of the death of a royal. The little girl had enough to deal with at a young age without having to navigate the court and romance yet. She would have time to just grow up and learn the ins and outs of the kingdom that her parents loved so much.

“That’s right, missy.” the Queen looked over the stack of books on the nightstand. “What would you like me to read tonight?”

“The ballet story!” Morgan cheered.

Later that night, after Morgan had heard the ballet story and her favorite lullaby and had eventually dozed off, Virginia slipped back into her personal quarters. The sprawling palace suddenly felt like a cage. The mounting pressure of being a widowed royal felt like a noose tightening. 

“My lady?” Her first lady-in-waiting Darcy gently approached her where she was standing stock-still in the quarters of her room. “Are you well?”

“I need to get out of here.” Virginia sank down onto the floor. “Darcy, call for Jarvis and Sir Hogan. I’m leaving.”   
  
“For- Where are you going?” 

“Away.” She said simply. “I’ll pack for myself. Please, get Hogan to fetch the car and tell Jarvis to meet me there.”

Less than an hour later Virginia was striding into the grand foyer where Jarvis and Darcy awaited her. She had only her simple luggage and civilian clothes on her. Jarvis was talking on the phone and pacing around.

“My lady, this is rather unorthodox.” He said when he hung up.

“I know,” Virginia replied simply, but she deflated a bit after she said it. “I just need to get away, I feel-”   
  
“Pepper,” Jarvis said gently. “It’s ok. The embassy in New York is ready to receive you.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” She nodded at him. “You will look after Morgan while I am gone?”

“Do you need to ask?” Jarvis chided her softly. “As if she is my own.”   
  
“She might as well be, you’re her parent as much as I am.” Virginia hugged him and turned to her lady’s maid. “Darcy, will you honor me with your company?”   
  
The younger girl ducked her head and stepped aside to reveal her own luggage. “I would not dream of leaving your side, my lady.”

The royal jet could go twice the speed of a commercial airliner, but Virginia managed to catch some sleep while they were en route. She and Darcy were greeted in her late husband’s secret airplane hangar on a private airfield in New Jersey. They were greeted by the American ambassador and her own personal advisor.

“Lady Friday, thank you for receiving me with such little notice.”   
  
“The honor is mine, your Highness.” Friday bowed slightly and gestured behind her to her advisor. “Sir Rhodes is also exalted at your presence.”

Virginia smiled and walked around Friday to embrace Tony’s old friend and one of the first people they had sent overseas for ambassadorial purposes. “Rhodey…”   
  
“Pep. Good to see you.”

After a few more introductions and formalities, they piled into the armored car and were driven to the embassy. 

“Mr. Jarvis mentioned you wanted to create your own itinerary?” Friday asked once they were in the grand foyer.

“Yes, I would like that very much. You will not even notice I am here.” Virginia reassured her, edging towards the stairs she knew led to the guest suites.

“Of course, your Highness.” Friday bowed again before gesturing up the stairs. “Would you like me to show you to your room?”   
  
“I can find it myself, thank you Lady Friday.”

Once she and Darcy were in the suite they were to be staying in, Virginia let out a sigh of relief. She changed into casual clothes and pulled up the itinerary she had tentatively typed up on her phone during the plane ride.

“I thought we might go see Swan Lake?” Virginia asked Darcy. “The Russian ballet is in town. We can arrange tickets easily.”   
  
“That sounds lovely, my lady. The theater is not far from here.”   
  
After unpacking their things for the remainder of their stay, the two women went out into the hubbub of New York. Despite worldwide press coverage of her recent widowing, Virginia was able to slip into the masses of the crowded sidewalk and they found their way to the theater and bought tickets for that night’s performance. 

  
  


\-----

When Natasha woke up in the rented flat that the company had set her up with in New York, it was like any other day. She went to the rehearsal space and got a pair of well broken-in pointe shoes that were still in good enough shape to be worn for performance. She ran through some stretches with her pas de deux partner, Clint, who was playing Seigfreid to her Odette/Odile and laughed as he entertained her with dog facts. 

Natasha always made it a point (ha) to meet with the little girls who were part of the performance and talk to them about how they liked ballet and even block out some scenes with them. In a big city like New York, the non-company parts were cycled through local ballet schools to allow younger dancers a chance to perform on stage. The youngest in Swan Lake was only 5 years old. The little girl who played one of the cygnets blinked at her with big eyes and asked if her hair is naturally red.

Nat spent the early afternoon in yet more rehearsals, but this time for Sleeping Beauty, which the company planned to show next. She didn’t play the title character this time, rather she was part of the technically challenging bluebird pas de deux. She kept the same partner for most of her pas de deux, Clint was good at keeping her sane through the increasingly difficult footwork. They rolled out their hamstrings after rehearsal and donned leg warmers and sweatpants to keep their muscles limber until it was time to warm up for the show. 

“Romanov! Barton!” A familiar voice called.

Both whipped their heads around to see one of the choreographers, Bucky, stride into the studio they had been practicing in. 

“Hey, Barnes.” Natasha whacked the short and well-built man on the shoulder.

He ignored her and went to nudge himself under Clint’s arms and stand on his tiptoes kiss his cheek.

“Gross.” Natasha remarked.

“I’ll remember all of your quips about us when you find a girl, Romanoff.” Bucky stuck his tongue out at her like they were children rather than elite dancers.

Nat just snorted a laugh. “Did you interrupt us for a reason or…?”   
  
“Don’t act like you were doing anything, you’re already cooling down. But yes, to make sure that you both don’t overwork yourselves and eat sometime today! We’re going to that restaurant with those really good sweet potato fries around the corner.”

“Oh, is that so?” Clint looked down at his boyfriend with amusement.

“Yep.” And Bucky threw them a salute as he bounced out of the room. “Meet me there in 10?”   
  
Natasha just laughed as he disappeared into the hallway. Clint just shrugged when she looked at him.

“They do have really good fries.” 

With a roll of her eyes, Natasha threw on another hoodie onto her layers and picked up her bag. After a quick stop by her locker, she found herself outside the stage door where Clint and Bucky were already waiting with a few of the other company dancers. They waited for the rest of the group to assemble and traipsed their way to the hole in the wall restaurant that had opened the previous year. Nat flopped into one of the booths with Clint and Bucky on the other side, looking at the menu even though she always got the same thing.

The dancers that had come with them were chatting over the booths and visiting each other’s tables. Some of them had family or friends that would come to some shows and wanted to be introduced to the other company dancers. Sharon and Peggy Carter seemed to have a large entourage following them currently, occasionally coming to a table to talk to their fellow dancers. Natasha and Clint were mainly just ignoring the rest of the group as they tucked into their salads and sweet potato fries. 

Natasha was making her way to the bar to get Bucky a cocktail after he won their game of tic tac toe when she heard someone’s friend of a friend-Peggy’s boyfriend’s friend?- say something that made her blood boil.

“Yeah you know royals.” Zack? Jack. Jack was his name and his voice was stupid. “Vinny’s gonna have a new husband by the end of the year  _ tops. _ ”

His companion just seemed to smile thinly and at least looked vaguely uncomfortable.

“They can’t very well have her running the country on her own, am I right? Like what’ll happen during her ‘lady time’ ya know?”   
  


Natasha saw red and she angrily turned towards him, not caring how loud she was. “You know that’s a real person you’re talking about? A real human who’s grieving and doesn’t need misogynistic comments about their future.” The man just looked dumbly at her and everyone had turned to stare. “And so you know, I wrap my feet in silk and stand on my big toe in a white tutu during my ‘lady time’ so I think Queen  _ Virginia _ will be just fine.”

Natasha dumped her water on the asshole’s head and stormed back to the booth. The other dancers all turned to keep watching her in shock as she walked by. Clint was laughing hysterically and Bucky was grinning when she slid back into their booth. 

“That was…” Clint was wheezing. “Hilarious. God, never change Nat.”

That moment the waiter came over wearing a puzzled look and carrying their plates. “Er, your food has been paid for, and requests to meet the redhead in the bathroom.”

The three looked at each other in confusion and Natasha looked all around the restaurant. Besides the hoard of dancers that had taken over, there was a handful of people at the bar and a dark-haired girl sitting by herself in the corner. Nat thought she had seen someone sitting with her earlier, but now wasn’t sure. 

“Don’t get murdered.” Bucky said, eyebrows knit in concern.

“Thanks, Buck.” Natasha rolled her eyes and slipped out of the booth and walked to the bathroom. She was wondering if this was all some elaborate prank when she stepped in and saw that the stalls were all empty and there didn’t seem to be anyone in the restroom. “Hello?”   
  


A pair of fancy-looking boots emerged at the bottom of the last stall and clicked with each step their owner. “Hi there, I heard what you said out there.”   
  
Natasha squinted warily at the woman, who looked vaguely familiar. She had a presence about her that oozed high class.    
  
“Oh, that asshole? He’s just an idiot, I didn’t-” Natasha started and then abruptly stopped when she realized why the woman looked familiar. She scrambled to stand up straight and square her shoulders. “Your majesty. It was my pleasure.”

“Well. In this time I will take any and all support I can get. I take it you’re a dancer?” Virginia seemed genuinely interested.

“Y-Yes I am.” Natasha stammered out, realizing suddenly that she was talking to the queen of a small nation in the bathroom of a diner in New York City. “What are you doing here? In New York that is, don’t you have…?” Natasha gestured vaguely towards Virginia and felt herself flush.    
  
The queen laughed softly. “Believe it or not, I actually came to see the ballet.” She looked down awkwardly and back up at Natasha. “Will I be seeing you perform tonight?”   
  
“Yes? Yes! Yes, you will.” Natasha nodded rapidly and swallowed. “Wait by the back door after the show, if you want. I can take you backstage if you’d like.”

Natasha grimaced internally at the thought of a queen navigating the sweaty maze of the underground dressing area. 

“I would like that.”   
  
“Really? I mean, uh, great!? I’ll see you later tonight?”

Virginia nodded and smiled at Natasha again as she scrambled her way back out of the bathroom, not realizing until she was almost back at the booth that she had awkwardly bowed to her. 

“You're alive!” Bucky exclaimed as she slid back into the booth in stunned silence. 

“You won’t believe what just happened.” She said, telling them what had happened in the bathroom.

“New York is wild.” Clint remarked as he chewed on a fry.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha was pacing backstage with a half-hour until curtain. She hadn’t told anyone that the queen was at the performance as to not draw more attention to the royal. Her nervous behavior was drawing attention from the rest of the cast, as Natasha was not known to be easily rattled.

“What’s going on Nat?” Bobbi, the dancer playing the Queen Mother asked with concern. 

“Oh I’m just…” Natasha floundered for a moment. “I just have a good feeling about this performance!”

She smiled unconvincingly, if the look of doubt Bobbi gave her was any indication. Natasha started practicing her  _ fouettés _ instead of pacing, at least to have the excuse of warming up for her Odile pas de deux. She had gotten midway through her set of 32 spins when Clint caught her arm, throwing her off balance but luckily catching her before she injured herself.

“Nat.” He looked at her seriously. “What the hell is going on?”

Natasha knew she could trust Clint so she sighed and quietly whispered that Queen Virginia was in the audience. His eyes grew wide under his comically overdrawn stage makeup.

“Damn.”

“Yeah. I invited her to come backstage after the show.”   
  
“Why did you do that?”

“I don’t know, Clint. I’m a useless lesbian who was cornered in the bathroom by the queen of a small country?” 

“Fair.” Clint dodged her blow towards his head. “So, What? Are you and the queen like...friends?”   
  
“I don’t know and I’m freaking out, she’s literally out there  _ right now. _ ”

“Hey, breathe Nat. It’s ok. We’re gonna kick ass like we always do. You’ll meet with the queen after and get swept off into the sunset as her royal consort.”   
  
Natasha rolled her eyes but admitted that Clint had made her a bit less nervous.   
  
“ _ Merde. _ ”

After the performance, Virginia stood somewhat awkwardly by the stage door of the theater and inwardly wondered what the hell she was doing. The musicians from the philharmonic filed out first, followed by the young children who had had small parts in the ballet. She smiled at a few of them and felt a small pang in her heart for Morgan half a world away. When the corps dancers began to trickle out in their sweats and leg warmers, Virginia began to get a bit nervous. She saw the red hair that belonged to Natasha coming towards her and straightened up.

“Your Majesty.”   
  
“Princess Odette.” Virginia replied, mocking a curtsey. “You are the real queen here, my dear.”   
  
Natasha felt her face blush deeply and she scratched the back of her neck. “It’s just- nah. Um. Would you like to go backstage? Most everyone else is gone now, nobody will bother or recognize you.”   
  
Virginia smiled and nodded at her and Natasha ushered the queen into the dingey underground dressing area and warmup studio that the ballet used. She felt a bit self-conscious as she explained the seamstress station and all the stacks of discarded pointe shoes. Virginia nodded and smiled genuinely the whole time, which wasn’t necessarily making Nat less anxious. 

Finally, she showed the queen onto the main stage, already reset for the show the next day. 

“Wow.” Virginia breathed out. “This is all so incredible.”

“It’s not much but…” Natasha shrugged and trailed off.

“Thank you, Natasha.” Virginia said earnestly. “I needed this.” Natasha looked confused and opened her mouth. “I needed this whole trip, I needed to be a bit humbled and remember what it’s like to be normal. I’m very glad I met you.”   
  
Natasha just ducked her head again and internally scrambled for words. “I’m glad I met you too. I’ve admired you for quite some time.”

Nat knew her blush was visible under the light of the ghost lamp by the way Virginia raised an eyebrow at that. She stepped a bit closer to the queen and swallowed.

“Would you want to come out tonight? See the city from my perspective?” 

Virginia looked saddened. “I would love to, but I don’t think that is a good idea.” Nat furrowed her brows. “As much as I have been able to escape the fact this evening, I am still a queen and there are camera phones and people wanting to make the next scandal.”

“What if, just tonight, you weren’t a queen? You could just dance with me?” Natasha pleaded softly. 

“I would give anything for that.” Virginia admitted. “Our paths will cross again, Natasha. I am sure of it.”   
  
Natasha grabbed the program that Virginia was holding and wrote her address on it. “Please. Keep in touch.”


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha flipped through the pile of mail that had landed inside her door after coaxing the lock open. Her old studio apartment was cheap and safe and that’s all that mattered, she didn’t mind the shitty water pressure or squeaky hinges. She had bills, more bills, a postcard from an old friend still in Russia, and a heavy envelope with a wax seal. The thick paper felt luxurious in her hands and the wax snapped cleanly when she broke the seal on the back of the envelope.

  
  


**From the desk of HRH Virginia of Antelondia**

_ My Dear Natasha, _

_ I hope you were genuine about keeping in touch. Truthfully I have not been able to stop thinking about you. Oh, how I wish that I had gone out with you on that last night. I know we barely know each other but I truly feel like our paths had crossed by some grand design. I hope you would do me the honor of continuing correspondence. Feel free to write at this same address, my lady-in-waiting will know who to forward the letter to. Or feel free not to, as well.  _

_ Have you moved on to performing Sleeping Beauty yet? That was always one of my favorite fairy tales as a young girl. Morgan has not gotten into the princess stories so much yet, I think they lack any appeal to her. The ballet is lovely, though. I can imagine your beautiful red hair against the pale blue of your costume. Is James choreographing your routine for that as well? He seemed to know you and Clint well and cater to your capabilities. _

_ I hope you are well and not working TOO hard. Find time to go get some more of those sweet potato fries, yes? It seems all so exciting to me yet I’’m sure my life seems the same way to others. Give my regards to your colleagues, except the one you poured water on. Maybe let him know that I am and will continue to run my country without his approval. _

_ Regards, _

_ Pepper _

Natasha shut her eyes and held the letter close against her chest. Her muscles ached from rehearsal and performances but the queen’s words filled her with a warmth that no hot water bottle could provide. 

_ Dear Virginia, _

_ Wow, I didn’t expect you to send me anything truthfully. I have admired you for so long and I was running on post-performance adrenaline when I handed you my address. I am very glad that you decided to write. I too feel like we met for a reason. _

_ We are about to begin Sleeping Beauty, in the final dress rehearsals for the performances that begin next week. After that we have a mandatory break period for a month. I’m not sure what I’ll do with myself. I might go see my sister in Russia. James is indeed choreographing us again, although I’ll get a scowl from him if I don’t tell you that he prefers to be called Bucky. Should I call you Pepper, as you signed your letter? That seems rather informal but this is also my first time corresponding with a queen.  _

_ I wish you had a time that you were allowed to be “normal” or at least more like a civilian. Your life does seem romantic and luxurious but I cannot imagine what you have been through. Living, going through pregnancy, raising a little girl, and grieving in the public eye all with the grace and beauty that you exude effortlessly? I am truly in awe. I don’t know if I said so in person in all my bumbling, but I extend my truest sympathies for the loss of your husband. I hope you will be able to heal and get the closure you deserve without too much backlash from the public.  _

_ Sorry to end this on such a heavy note but my cat is screaming for food so until next time, _

_ Nat _

  
  


**From the desk of HRH Virginia of Antelondia**

_ Dearest Natasha, _

_ I have written this sentence countless times in the past months and I am more sincere now than ever; thank you for your sympathies. It has not been easy, but the people I have been lucky enough to surround myself with have been invaluable in helping me through it. And yes, please call me Pepper. It is what I prefer in informal company.  _

__

_ You did not mention during our albeit brief conversation that you had a sister! It is lovely that you still keep in touch even though you are so far away. I’m glad that you are going to go visit her for a bit of a break. I can imagine New York City can get rather chaotic. Is she a dancer as well?  _

_ I would love to keep writing but my driver is telling me I must leave for a ribbon-cutting soon. Say hello to your cat, whom you also did not mention to me.  _

_ Warmest regards, _

_ Pepper _

~~~~~

_ Dear Pepper, _

_ I am glad that you have a support system that you can lean on in times of trouble. As you said, such support is invaluable.  _

_ Yes, my sister is also a dancer but she is not so much a performer. She teaches at one of the schools back home. I miss her dearly yet when we are together we get on each other’s nerves like nothing else. I expect this visit to go no differently. We finished Swan Lake so I will be off to Russia next week!  _

_ Forgive me if this may be too much, but would I perhaps be able to take the train to come see you during my visit abroad? If you have other obligations and highly important ribbon-cuttings I understand.  _

_ My cat is named Liho and she is an absolute menace. Does Morgan perhaps want a cat? I would be willing to get rid of one. _

_ If I am not able to come see you on my vacation, it will be a bit until I can reply to any post. Feel free to continue writing and I will respond when I am able.  _

_ -Nat _

**From the desk of HRH Virginia of Antelondia**

_ Dear Nat, _

_ Please do come to visit!! I'll send a car to the airport to collect you and bring you to the palace if you give me your flight details. Oh it will be so good to see you again. Morgan will be so excited to meet a real-life ballerina. I hope that is all ok with you? I am excited to see you again. You have occupied many of my thoughts since I last saw you.. _

_ Excited to see you again, _

_ Pepper _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip the formatting oof


	4. Chapter 4

“Your highness? Lady Romanov has arrived at the airport and is en route with Hogan.” Jarvis said with his head poked into Pepper’s study. “They should be here within a half-hour .”   
  
Pepper grinned widely. “Thank you, Jarvis.”   
  
“You look happy my lady.”   
  
“I am Jarvis, thank you.” Pepper flushed slightly at being read so easily.

“Perhaps are you going to retire the widow’s black early?” Jarvis asked in a teasing tone but had a serious eyebrow raised. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, J.”

She got up and exited to make sure that the guest quarters were made up for Natasha. Jarvis fell into step next to her and rattled off their plans for dinner that night and about a speech that she had to give in a few days. When his pager went off that Hogan was on the premises with Natasha, the two exchanged a glance.

“Lead the way, my lady.”

Pepper walked briskly and excitedly towards the entry foyer with Jarvis jogging a bit to keep up with her. They arrived at the palace doors just in time to hear the car pull up on the gravel outside. Natasha was shown through the large double door and into the foyer and looked hopelessly out of place in her leggings and topknot. She flailed a bit with her bags and eventually awkwardly nodded her head in a semblance of a bow to Pepper.

“Your Highness.” 

“Natasha.” Pepper’s voice was heavy. She stepped forward a bit before faltering. “Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for having me.”   
  
The two women locked eyes for a few moments before the clearing of a throat cut them off.

“If I may, I can take Ms. Romanov’s luggage to her quarters.” Jarvis interjected.

“I- Yes. Sorry.” Nat mumbled as Jarvis and a few of the other house staff whisked her suitcases away. “It is very good to see you again, your highness.”

“Oh please, Natasha.” Pepper’s voice sounded strained and pleading. “After all we’ve said to each other? Please-”   
  
“Pepper,” Natasha whispered. “Pepper. Thank you. For so much.”   
  
“Likewise.” 

The two were an arms distance apart and had their eyes locked. The rest of the palace had faded into the distant periphery. Natasha felt herself enveloping the shorter woman in an embrace and they stood like that for several moments. She pressed a kiss to Pepper’s forehead when they broke apart. 

“Would you show me to my quarters for my stay?” Natasha murmured, still holding the queen against her. 

“Of course.”  
  
Pepper led Natasha to the room that had been prepared for her and showed her the grand suite. “I will be just down the hall if you should need anything.”  
  
“What if I need you, your highness?” Natasha asked as she ran her hand down Pepper’s arm to lock their pinkies together. “I don’t think they call them queen-sized beds for no reason.”

Pepper just chuckled at that and turned to face Nat with a small smile. “Barring diplomatic catastrophe, I think you could have me as well.”

Natasha tilted Pepper’s head up to meet hers with a finger under her chin and pressed their lips together. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> find askmeaboutmyoctopustheory on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)
> 
> find betheflame on [twitter](https://twitter.com/betheflame1) or on [tumblr](https://betheflame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
